


Mornings are for the Girls

by MissRedcoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Just a little ficlet, You've heard of smut without plot...now get ready for... fluff without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedcoat/pseuds/MissRedcoat
Summary: Natalya and Belle wake up lazily at Katyusha and Sadik's apartment. And by lazily, I mean with cuddles and waffles.





	Mornings are for the Girls

The morning sun was bright. Far too bright. Its brilliant light streamed into the cluttered room, over disused books stacked against the walls, over ugly pieces of furniture trying to be forgotten, and over boxes thrown haphazardly out of the way to make room for a mattress lain on the floor. Underneath the simple flannel blanket, two women lay intertwined, dressed in light summer pajamas. The taller one rested her golden curls upon the shorter's chest, her nose tickled by the other's pale honey hair. The smaller woman had her arms wrapped around the other in a tight and loving embrace. 

Slowly, the taller woman came to. “Mm... Natalya...” she murmured sleepily, her eyes half closed. The sun made her hair shine luminously, though she averted her eyes from the stinging window. She shifted around on top of her lover, snuggling closer into the embrace. 

Natalya opened her eyes at once, only to squint immediately in the light pouring into the room. She patted the other woman's back as she rested her head under Natalya's chin. “Belle...” She replied quietly. 

Belle felt Natalya's throat vibrate against her head and she smiled. “Good morning, Nat,” she said cheerfully. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Natalya pulled her bow from atop her head and onto her eyes in response. Belle giggled and sat up above the other woman. In Belle's shadow, Natalya opened her eyes properly and yawned widely. “Good morning, Belle.” Stealing a bleary eye over at the clock perched atop a pile of books, she asked, “What time is it?”

Belle checked the same clock quickly and replied, “Eight fifteen.” As Natalya sat up as well and leaned against the wall (with her arms still wrapped around her lover), Belle asked, “Would Katyusha and Sadik be gone by now?”

“Yes, big sister told me she and Sadik would be gone by eight.”

“Okay,” said Belle. She then said brightly, “Would you like for me to make you breakfast? I can find that jam Katyusha said she had for you.”

“Yes, thanks,” said Natalya, gazing up at Belle. “Your breakfasts are wonderful.”

Belle smiled and replied, “You're too sweet, Nat.” She leaned down and pecked Natalya on the check. 

Natalya sat up straighter and pulled Belle back to her at once. She kissed her lover properly and full on the lips before drawing away and adding, “If my breath smells like shit, it's because of those dumplings we had last night.”

Belle giggled and stood up, disentangling herself from the sheets before walking over to the door. “Oh Nat,” she laughed to herself as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. “I love you.”

 

Belle entered the little kitchen with a sigh. When she touched the floor, she recoiled immediately at its cold surface. Slowly setting her feet upon it to adjust to the temperature, Belle made her way over to the cupboard. It was much cooler and not as bright in here as it was in the girls' borrowed “bedroom”. The train tracks could be seen in the distance out the window, as well as the dingy yet pleasant square below. A few stray clouds drifted across the skyline in the morning light. 

Belle reached into the open cupboard and grabbed a bowl and measuring cups. She took out all the necessary equipment from all the various shelves and cupboards to prepare to make her (and Natalya's) favorite breakfast. She hummed as she got out the waffle iron from the cabinet beside the oven, setting it down on the counter with a tiny clunk. She doled out various ingredients into the bowl: flour, buttermilk, eggs. sugar. She stirred briskly and ladled a spoonful of batter onto the iron where it sizzled away happily. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around to investigate and found Natalya was making her way into the kitchen. She walked across the floor with a decided yawn and crossed over the where Belle stood. She wrapped her arms tight around Belle's stomach and held herself against Belle's back. 

“Hello,” said Belle with an indulgent smile. “I've just started the first waffle.”

Natalya sniffed the air with her head raised. “It smells delicious, Belle.” 

Belle put her hands atop Natalya's and looked back at her lover. “I'm glad you like it, my dear.” She raised one of Natalya's cold yet graceful hands to her lips and laid a peck upon its knuckles. 

Natalya smiled for the first time that day, the corners of her lips curving upwards slightly. Then with them she laid a kiss of her own on Belle's bare, warm shoulder. 

Belle reveled at Natalya's touch, her loving caress. That feeling that Natalya never gave to anyone else than Belle. Her Belle. Her special girl. 

“Natalya...” said Belle, her bright voice barely filling part of the room. “I need to go take that waffle from the iron so it doesn’t burn.”

“Okay,” said Natalya in reply, reluctantly releasing her lover from her grasp and walking over to the small wooden table in the corner to sit down. Meanwhile, Belle turned back to the iron and took the hot waffle from its surface and transferred it to a plate. She carried the sweet delight over to the table and laid it before Natalya. 

“How does it look?”

“Absolutely delicious,” said Natalya, the tiny smile returning to her face. 

“Oh, you're too sweet,” replied Belle with pink cheeks. Suddenly remembering, she strode over to the fridge and bent over to open the door a look inside. With her head in the metallic cool, Belle called over to Natalya: “Does your sister have any syrups or fruits or anything?”  

Natalya, just about to tuck into the sumptuous breakfast, reluctantly turned away from the sugary perfection before her. She called back, “Fruits are in the bowl by the stove. I do not know about big sister’s syrup supply.” Her stomach rumbled. “Can I eat?”

“What? Oh yes, of course!” replied Belle, popping out from the fridge with chocolate syrup in a jar. “Silly me, I shouldn’t have—”

“It's fine,” said Natalya to prevent to the abashed Belle from spewing more apologies. She held out an arm to Belle. “Sit with me?”

Belle nodded, still flustered. She walked over to Natalya and sat on her lap, unafraid of hurting her strong girlfriend.  Natalya continued to smile slightly and put one arm around Belle's soft stomach and her head on the taller woman's shoulder. She set down her fork and kissed Belle's shoulder again. 

“Hey,” said Belle gently. They sat there for a few moments of blissful silence, before Belle remembered she indeed had a mouth and needed to use it. “Nat, I need to go to the library today. There's a book there I’d like to read.”

“I'm coming with you,” replied Natalya immediately. 

“Oh, Nat, there's really no need—” started Belle, part scolding and part requesting. 

“The way to the library is not a nice part of the city. I can't let my precious poppy go alone.” Natalya squeezed Belle around the middle protectively. 

“Natalya,” said Belle gently. “I can do things myself. We're both adults.”

“I know that. But you must be safe.” replied Natalya quietly. She rested her head against Belle's shoulder. “I want you to come home fine. I love you.”

“I love you too.” An awkward pause hung between the two for a moment, until Belle made up her mind. “Alright, it's a field trip for the two of us. Want the rest of your waffle?”

Belle pointed to the plate and Natalya nodded. She picked up the fork and fed herself over Belle's shoulder. Every once in a while, Belle would take the fork and guide it towards her own mouth to get some breakfast too. 

Once the two had finished, Belle stood up and dusted off the crumbs on her lap.

“I’m going to take a shower before we head off. Want to join me?”

“Of course.”

Belle giggled. “Okay, I’ll get the towels!”

As her girlfriend turned back to their room, Natalya sat back in her chair and stared after Belle. She smiled. I am a damn lucky girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a little fun fluff I wrote for my favorite Hetalia rarepair, BelaBelg. I hope it's not just me that loves this humble ship to death!  
> \- MissRedcoat


End file.
